Evolution! Riders in Dungeons
by warchieftain forgemaster
Summary: Two teenagers got sucked up on a portal and now they're in the Danmachi universe! What would happen after that? Can they return? Or will they stuck there forever?


**Chapter One: An Unlikely Duo**

 **Author's note: Hellooo readers! Warchieftain has entered the forge!**

 **Me and my partner have been watching a pretty good anime named Danmachi, and I was pretty excited when there was an actual Kamen rider inside the story. Since then we were busy brainstorming for this fic, hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Danmachi or Kamen Rider, they belong to their respective creators.

I was sleeping in my bed when suddenly my door bell rang throughout the apartment I lived in. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kenji Ryuhi, but my friends called me Kenji, i'm currently a student and work various part-time work. I'm 16 years old, my height is 5'93'', and I weigh 64 Kg. My body is proportional, not too slim, and not too fat, with a small hint of muscles under it. I have a black hair with one hair strand that is colored red, basically my hairstyle is a mix of Ryotaro Nogami's hairstyle when Momotaros and Urataros possess him in Kamen Rider Den-O, so it is basically calm and smooth in the front, while it is spiky in the back. I have fairly white skin with a decent mix of tan, and currently I wore a black shirt, with a white hooded jacket that is reminiscent of the ones from Assassin's Creed. I am also wearing black jeans, a pair of black running shoes, a pair of black leather fingerless glove with tiny spikes on the knuckles, and a silver necklace with a red stone in the center. My eyes are heterochromatic, with my left eye being emerald green, while my right eyes is ocean blue. There is also an interesting thing that happens to my eyes on some occasions, but I'll eventually tell you guys later on in the story. I have also learn various skill in my life, such as cooking, fishing, and some martial arts, but i have yet to master it.

"Who is that?!", a male voice was heard yelling from all the way upstairs. "I don't know! But I'm gonna find out!", I yelled back. When I reached for the door, my roommate walked right downstairs. His name is Jiro Itteiyo, and he is also a student at the same school that I go to. He is 17 years old, and his height is 5'9", making him a bit shorter than me, even though he is older than me. He also has the same body proportions as me, which means that his body isn't too slim, or too fat, with some muscles that are not that noticeable on some occasions. His hair is styled after Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing, except it's colored light brown with some black streaks in between. He has slightly tanned skin due to his club activities, and is currently wearing a red shirt, with a dark gray vest. He is also wearing dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with silver linings. He is also wearing black wrist bands on both of his hands. His eyes are both light brown, with some hints of gold. Much like myself, his eyes also has an interesting feature that I will also tell you guys eventually in the future. He has some experiences in camping and cooking, and he also has some martial arts training due to being the Vice of the Karate Club.

I opened the door to see who rang the doorbell, but there was no one there. I was about to close the door when I suddenly spotted two packaged boxes right in front of the door. "Huh! I wonder what are inside these boxes?", I said in confusion as I carried both of the packages into my house. "I don't know. But let's find out what's inside!", he said in excitement as I opened the package that was addressed to me, just as curious as he I opened it, I gasped in surprise. Inside the first box that I opened, there was the one thing that I had always dreamed of getting for myself, the Kuuga Driver, a.k.a. the Arcle. "Woah! I can't believe this. Someone actually gave me a DX Arcle", I said in disbelief. "Here you go Jiro, this is addressed to you, so you should open it", I said as I passed the other package over to him.

He ripped open the other one enthusiastically, and surprisingly, it is another driver, the Agito Driver, a.k.a. the Alter Ring."Wow! I just got a DX Agito Driver!", he said excitedly. "But I do wonder who just gave us these things for free?" "Don't know, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. Wait a minute, look, there's a note right here?", I said as I picked up a small note on the side of the box. "What does it say?" "Give me moment, I'm reading it right now, let me see 'Hello there, don't worry this is not a threat or blackmail letter for you or anything. Just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy the stuff that I sent to you two. Oh and for further notice, pack your stuff first before you use the drivers. Okay then bye, from D' well, that's what it says. What do you think Jiro?", I finished as my roommate suddenly adopted a detective like look on his face. "Hmm, it still sounds a bit suspicious to me, but if this D guy just sent us these toys then he's maybe not so suspicious after all. But I do wonder how he knew that we were planning to go to a Kamen Rider Convention right after we we had bought these specific drivers? And one more thing, don't you think these toys feel real to you", he said theoretically.

"I don't know, but perhaps we should worry about that later. Right now let's get our stuff ready for the train departure", I said as walked to my room with the Arcle in my hands. "Well, if you say so", he said as he did the same thing.

After packing up our stuff, like our clothes, snacks and other essentials, we were ready to go. We had each of our respective drivers around our waists. Me with the Arcle, and Jiro with Alter Ring. "Done with packing?", I asked. "Yep", he replied. "Okay, let's go aibou. But before that let's if these things are working properly." "Good idea". Both of us started performing the special movements that were used in the show. I put both of my hands in front of my driver, and then moved my right hand in front of me, while my left hand is across my waist. Then my right hand slowly moved to my right side, with my left hand following the same gestures positioning it on top of change button. Then I said the signature transformation phrase. "Henshin!", and put my right hand on top of my left one.

Jiro put both of his hands on his waist in a reversal manner, and then out-stretched his right hand in front of himself and pulled it back quickly, which placed his hand in front of his chest with his palm open. Slowly his arm stretch forward, and after extending his arms completely, he said the same magic word. "Henshin!", then both of his hands moved to the side of his waist, and pressed both buttons on the side of his belt.

After doing each of our henshin sequences, our belts suddenly rang loudly as some kind of a portal appeared before us, slowly but sure, the portal started sucking us in. "What's going on?!", Jiro yelled in distress. I just stood there while holding the exact same note that I read from before, and finally realized that a new symbol appeared next to the letter D, and I definitely could recognize that symbol anywhere. "Hey Jiro, look at this!" "That symbol... Could it be..." "I'm not sure, but now we both know who did this". With the portal's current becoming even stronger than before, we both yelled two words at the most loudest possible volume that we could muster. "ONORE... DIKEIDO!", both of us yelled out as we were completely sucked into the portal along with our bags.

Outside the apartment, a man wearing a black jacket, magenta shirt and black pants, with a small pink camera around his neck smirked. "Well, there you have it. Hope you guys enjoy your trip to another world", he said as he walked away, and walked towards a silver wall that appeared before him, and vanished once he entered it.

* * *

*Inside the portal*

"What the hell is going on?!", I yelled out as the infinite tunnel of many colors swayed me back and forth. "I don't know, but we better hold on tight!", Jiro yelled to me as he grabbed my hand tightly. Suddenly, both our drivers changed into balls of light, and each of them entered our bodies. After the event, both of us succumbed to unconsciousness as both of our bodies float to somewhere in another universe.

*Orario dungeon, 5th floor*

A young man with white hair and red eyes, was running for his dear life, with a minotaur chasing right behind him. This boy's name was Bell Cranel, a level 1 adventurer. He just started with the whole adventuring inside the dungeon thing, but never expected to actually meet a minotaur, a mid level dungeon monster, on the 5th floor. Not soon after that, the little boy was cornered, with the minotaur slowly coming towards him for the kill, the boy braced himself.

Suddenly, the minotaur was sliced in half through the waist, and when the boy open his eyes, he saw a young maiden with blonde hair, wearing silver armor over white clothing, and wielding a thin blade. "Are you okay?", the maiden asked. But the boy was just staring at her, and finally, after his brain finally rebooted, the boy ran straight to the upper floor, leaving the young girl confused and worried.

*1st floor*

A small portal opened upon the ceiling of the upper floor. And not long after that, two familiar people fell from it with a loud thud. Yes people it's us, and of course the law of gravity shall do the rest from here. Both of us fell onto the floor, our bags falling not far from us. Slowly, Jiro and I regained consciousness with massive headaches also accompanying us.

"Ugh... what the hell?", I muttered as I got up using the walls around us as a support. "Ugh, what just happened?", Jiro said as he got up as well, also using the wall. I suddenly realized that we are now somewhere inside a cave. "What the?! Where are we?" "I don't know, but wherever this place is, it doesn't seem to be a good thing", Jiro said as he picked up his bag off the floor. "You're right, perhaps we should find our wa-" "Look out!", before I could finish speaking, Jiro tackled me, having saved me from a small blur that was going to change into me. As both of us got up, we noticed that the thing attacking us was a green (or was it blue?) slime. "What the hell is that?!", I exclaimed. "A monster slime?! Are we inside some kind of fantasy dungeon?!", Jiro said as we avoided another assault from the monster, finally we realized that we're surrounded by the same monsters, 15 slime in total, this is not good.

"Any ideas aibou?", Jiro asked me. "For now, brace yourselves, we're going to run to the nearest exit", I replied back, as we prepared to make a run to the nearest tunnel. Suddenly, a person, ran straight to us. He was covered in blood, but we can see that he had white hair and red eyes, he wore a black shirt and pants, with a light brown jacket and boots, and a small light armor on his chest.

When he saw us, he looked surprised at first but quickly regained his senses as he moved quickly to dispatch the monsters around us. "Are you both okay?", he asked both of us with concern in his voice. "We're fine, thanks for the help", I replied as I offered my hand in a friendly gesture. "What were you doing inside the dungeon?", the white haired boy asked as he accepted my handshake. " To be honest, we don't know, we were relaxing in our home and suddenly the next thing we know we were here", Jiro said to him as he looked around for the exit.

"Well, you're inside the dungeon of Orario, you're lucky that you're only on the 1st floor", he said, as he sheathed his knife and tried to clean himself up. "Here use this", I said as I offered a towel to him. "Thanks, by the way, my name is Bell Cranel, nice to meet you...?" "Kenji Ryuhi, but just call me Kenji for short, it's nice to meet you Bell" " My name is Jiro Itteiyo it's a pleasure meeting you", my aibou said as he shook Bell's hand as well.

"Are the both of you guys by any chance adventurers too?", he asked as he returned the towel to me. "No, we barely even know where we are, let alone adventuring here", I replied as we walked to the exit. "Well, I would love to tell you about my home, Orario" "Orario? Where is that?", Jiro asked with raised eyebrow. "You really don't know? It's a famous city for its large dungeons, we're inside one of them right now." After hearing his explanation, I was now sure that we weren't in Japan, or even Earth, anymore. And judging by my partner's reaction, he's thinking the same thing as I am.

"Well, we don't really know much about this place and its cultures. Would you mind telling us more about it?", I asked politely as we're nearing the exit. "i wouldn't mind, i'll tell you about it", Bell said as we saw the view of the large city.

For the next half hour, Bell have explained told us about the city and its inhabitants. As expected, this is a fantasy world with various races living in it. And of course this world is a medieval styled one, no surprise there, plus there's some kind of guild taking care of it. Another fact that this city is based on a dungeon which adventurers go to hunt monsters, so once again, it's monster hunting shenanigans. But the most surprising fact is... "The gods have descended into this world to live alongside the mortals. They formed what we called Familias, they're similar to a guild, but they specialized in certain jobs. For example the Loki Familia is an adventuring type Familia, while the Hephaestus Familia focus on making durable armor and weaponry." With that Bell ended his explanation.

"Bell, you're an adventurer right?", Jiro asked him. "Well,yes, I am", he replied swiftly. "Then which Familia are you apart of?", this time I asked him. "Well, my goddess is Hestia Kami-sama, but unfortunately she's not too famous. So, I'm currently her only familia member." This is quite a surprising revelation. People don't want to join a small familia because it's not famous yet? Damn what a waste.

"Okay then, Bell, thank you for your guide. I hope we'll meet again soon", I said as I waved my hands, while my aibou did the same. "Ah, you're not going to come over to my home?", He asked a bit worried. "Don't worry, we won't be away for some time. We would want to stay around and enjoy this city.", I said reassuring him. "Oh, alright then. See you guys again", he said as he ran to the guild building.

"This world sure is interesting isn't it?", Jiro asked me. "Yes, it's special I'll tell you that. Well, what do you think we should do now?" "How about the both of you come with me?", a mysterious voice said from behind us. Both of us were surprised and did a quick turn to stand face to face with a man wearing a black hat, and black jacket.

"Who are you?", Jiro asked with alert and caution in his voice."No need to get so tense. How about lowering your guards a little?", the man asked with a calm yet familiar voice. "Yeah, dressed like that? You're just ruined a good image of friendly people", I said as I entered a small battle stance. "Why are you guys so hostile? After all, I'm the one who sent the both of you here." Our minds exploded after hearing that. The only person who could transport us from one world to another is.. "Surprise!", the man said as he remove his hat, revealing that he is none other than Tsukasa Kadoya himself. "... Wha?", both of us said in the same time.

*10 minutes later, some unknown settlement*

Both of us were taken to an empty room. It look likes Tsukasa was already planning for our stay in this world. "Why are we here Decade?", I asked him. "Well, let's just say that this world needs Kamen Riders as well", he replied. "But why us? Why not people like Wataru, Ryotaro, or even Eiji? Why us?", Jiro asked. "To answer your question, all of them are currently busy in their own world. You guys on the other hand seem to be free, so I sent the Arcle and the Alter Ring to your house", he said with a mischievous smile. "Wait. So does that mean our toys are actually real?", I asked him. "Of course, what kind of a Rider would fight monsters without transforming?", he replied rhetorically. I remained calm on the outside, but on inside my inner fanboy was jumping with joy, and I can see that my partner did the same thing.

"Well, that's all I can tell. See ya" "Matte! What's our actual job here?", Jiro asked worriedly. "I've just give you the Arcle and Alter Ring. What else can you expect?", he replied with a raised eyebrow. "Grongi and Lords...", both of us muttered at the same time. "Good, you'll know what to do, bye. Oh wait, almost forgot", Tsukasa threw a small bag to us. "That contains a small amount of money, keys to this house, and some starting gears. But it also has both of your adventuring licenses", he said to us. "Wait, shouldn't we joined a Familia to be an adventurer?", "Actually, no. You can just be an independent adventurer without a Familia. Unfortunately, they are not as famous, and can easily get killed since they level up so slow", he replied. "So we should go on an adventure inside a dungeon, while dealing with both the Grongi and the Lords at the same time?" "Exactly", he ended. "Well, I should be going now, don't want to keep my world waiting", he said as he walked through a silver veil.

"Well that was odd", Jiro said. "Agreed", I replied back. Suddenly, both of our stomachs began to rumble. "Well, that was loud", Jiro said. "Wanna go and get some dinner?" "I'm with you Aibou", Jiro replied as we walked outside our new home.

* * *

*The inn*

Me and Jiro decided that we should eat at the nearest restaurant/inn around this area. We found one particular place named the "Hostess of Fertility" "That place looks nice, should we go in?" Jiro asked. "Right after you", I said as I gestured him to go inside the inn. Inside, there were various people, such as cute maids, adventurers, even some regular workers. Fortunately, no one actually paid attention to our arrival. Personally I hate being the center of attention. "This place sure is crowded", I said. "Yeah, they got some cute girls too", Jiro replied.

We walked deeper into the inn, and spotted a tall female around 40 years old with long black hair. Perhaps she's the owner of this inn. It seems, she's talking to someone... Well what do you know. "Hey Bell", Jiro called out. It really is the white haired boy from before. "Hey there Kenji-san, Jiro-san. Nice to meet you here", he replied with a huge smile. "Are they friends of yours Bell-kun?", a girl with a grey hair asked him, but before he could answer. "Oh, are we perhaps interrupting your date Mr. Bell?", I said teasing him, which worked effectively making both of them blush like tomatoes. "Wha- what are you saying Kenji-san?!" "Ye-yeah Kenji-san, what could you possibly mean by that?" Both of them really look like a newly-wed couple, ah to be young again... Wait, I'm still 16 years old.

"Okay enough joking for now, why are you here Bell?", I asked as I took a seat next to him, while Jiro took a seat across from him next to me. "Well, it's a long story. But, to make it short, after meeting with my goddess, I went to the Dungeon again. But I forgot to bring my lunch this morning. Fortunately, Syr over here had helped me a lot with that problem", he said as he looked at the young girl. "Oh, it was nothing much Bell-kun. And by the way, my name is Syr Flova. Nice to meet you, Kenji-san, Jiro-san", she said as she bowed her head.

"No need to be so formal Syr, we're all equals here. No exceptions", Jiro said as he turned to the bartender. "Can we get two cups of hot tea please", he asked politely to the woman. "Just tea? You don't want some kind of beer or something?", she asked with raised eyebrows. "I know, we're not ordering any kind of regular beverage inside a tavern. But trust me, it's for a good reason", I replied back with a serious look. "Meh, okay then. Two hot teas coming right up!", she said as she turned to the kitchen to give the order.

"By the way, the names Mamma Mia, owner of this place called the "Hostess of Fertility", a pleasure to meet you", she said with a big smile. "It's nice to meet you Mamma Mia-san. My name is Kenji Ryuhi, but you can call me Kenji for short.", I said as I offered my hand. "Well Kenji-boy, it's nice to meet you too", she said as she shook my hand. "It's a honor to meet you as well, Madam Mia, I'm Jiro Itteiyo", Jiro said as he offered his hand as well. "Don't call me Madam. It'll make me look old you know, just call me Mamma Mia like how everyone calls me Jiro", she replied as she shook Jiro's hand as well. "Well, you guys look unfamiliar, are you guys foreigners by any chance?", she asked us with an expectant look. "Well Mamma Mia, it's a long story".

For the next half of hour me, Jiro and Bell tried our best to explain our situation to her. Of course, we excluded the part where we come from another world, lest we got some people hunting for us. "Well, that was one hell of a story. Never thought some tourist would get lost inside the Dungeon", Mamma Mia said as she cleaned another Glass. "Agreed, that was a very bizarre story", Syr added. "Told you it would be a long story", I said as I finally relaxed in my chair. "Yep, no doubt about it", Jiro continued as he drank yet another glass of hot tea. Before we could finally relax though, a waitress cried, "The reserved costumers have arrived-nyaa!" It looks like another Familia, nothing much can be identified by their group. I can only see some people with unique characteristics. The first, is the small petite girl with red hair, and a revealing outfit leading the group. Next is some kind of a short but mature man with blonde hair. Perhaps this is what they call a Pallum, I swear to god they look very similar to Hobbits. Next are two, somewhat, jungle girls with the same tan skin color and very revealing clothing. Judging from their striking similarities, I presume they're twins.

The next person who caught our attention, is a mature, blonde elven lady. She looks like a real noble, with that royal dress and staff. Next, we have a large male Dwarf. Man they're not kidding when they say Dwarves are intimidating, he came in wearing full armor with a viking helmet like it was nothing! Next we have a young female elf, but she looks very nervous and worried. Then, we saw a young man with a small purple lightning tattoo under his left eye, and some wolf traits such as wolf ears and a tail. However, I can sense a large amount of arrogance coming from him. A typical "those with power crush the weak", or "weaklings should just die" type of asshole. Just looking at his face makes me want to punch him.

And lastly, a beautiful girl with a golden hair walked in like some kind of a princess. I'm not kidding, she looks like a real princess, wonder who she is. "Ah, it's the Loki Familia. They're our regular customers here", Syr said cutting us off from our train of thought. "Well Syr, mind telling us who are they?", Jiro said as he point his thumb to their general direction.

"Where to start? Okay, see that red-haired girl over there?", she asked as she pointed towards her. "Yeah, why?", I asked. "Well, that girl is Loki." Our minds shattered like glass and our jaws dropped to the floor. Fortunately we weren't shouting or freaking out whatsoever. "So, she's a goddess. The rumors does speak the truth", Jiro said as he observed the bizarre group.

"Anything else?", I asked. "Well, those two twins, are the Amazonian duo Tiona and Tione. That short guy is Finn. He's the captain of the Loki Familia.", she said as we absorbed this information. "Next, there is Gareth, who is an elite member. And Riveria, also an Elite member. Next there is the new spellcaster whose name is Lefiya, she's a second class adventurer. Then there is that werewolf Bete", she said.

"And that girl over there is the current rising star of the Loki familia. Here name is Aiz Wallenstein", Syr finished. And luckily, I caught the eye of admiration here. "Hey Bell, got a pretty girl on your eye?", I asked him while also teasing him. "Wah! Oh.. Um", he muttered lowly. "Oh, a love at first sight eh. Tell us about it", Jiro said as he leaned closer to Bell. "Uhm... Actually, I kinda admire her", he said softly. This of course peaked our interest. "Well, tell us about her, did you guys ever meet?", I asked. "Well, I kinda meet her before I met you guys", he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Just when we get to the fun part, a loud voice interrupt. "Hey Aiz! Tell us about what happened yesterday!", the guy name Bete said obnoxiously. "Tell us about that rookie you met on the 5th floor.", he said as he make a stupid shit-eating grin. "What about it?", the girl replied with a flat-annoyed face. "You know about the last minotaur that ran to 5th floor right? I bet you've already met that pathetic tomato kid", he said with a laugh.

"What are you implying Bete?", she asked getting more irritated. "He almost made me laugh my ass of! Standing there looking like a cornered rabbit. That white-haired kid is pathetic!", at this, we realized that he's talking about Bell. "Is that true Bell?", I asked while looking at him worriedly. "Yeah, it was me... Pathetic is it?", he said with a sad expression. "So what happened after that?", the goddess asked. "What happened? That kid just ran away after Aiz saved him! He just screamed and ran away like a coward!", he said as he explode in laughter.

"Our royal princess got dumped by the guy she had just saved!", at this everyone else is laughing. "Hahahaha! That was fantastic! Aiz-tan who scares away even fellow adventurers, you're absolutely Moe!", the goddess Loki commented. ""Sorry Aiz, i can't hold back myself anymore", said the Amazonian named Tione as she laughed as well.

Not good, Bell is going down if this keeps up. "Hey, don't listen to him. That Minotaur is stronger than you. Any kind of person would choose to ran when they met that kind of monster unprepared", I said calming him. "Kenji's right Bell. If you can fight then fight, but never face a foe unprepared", Jirp said holding Bell's shoulder. "He pissed me off you know?", the wolf boy rant again. "If he's going to run like that, then he shouldn't be an adventurer in the first place!", damn, somebody's got to kick his ass now.

"Enough bete. It was our fault to let that minotaur run to the upper floors. We do not have any right to mock him over drinks, when he deserves an apology", the mature elven woman said. Finally! "Yeah, yeah as expected, elf-sama is as proud as ever. But what's wrong calling that boy pathetic?", he asked rhetorically.

"Stop it Bete, you're ruining the celebration", the goddess reminded him, unfortunately he's not listening. "What do you think Aiz? That pathetic jerk who was shaking in front of your eyes?", he asked her. "... I think he couldn't help it under those circumstances.", the girl replied. "Playing the good girl are we? Then let me rephrase my question, who would you mate with? Me, or that kid?", this question catch us by surprise.

"What are you talking about Bete?", the other Amazonian named Tiona asked. "Shut up woman! So Aiz, who would you choose?", the tavern went silent for a moment before she answered, "... I wouldn't pick you even if you're the last mortal in the world Bete", she said solidly.

"Then what? Would you accept the kid babbles "I love you", "I want you" in front of you?!", he said which make the particular princess silent. "Hah! You can't answer yes. A wimp who is weaker, meeker than you beyond any hope of salvation doesn't deserve to stand by your side. You of all people can't accept it", he said. "A small fry like him is not suitable for you, Aiz wallenstein.", he said with a mocking face.

"After all, what's wrong calling a garbage "garbage"?", he said emphasizing the word garbage. And Bell looks like he can't take it anymore... You know what? Fuck it!. "And what's wrong calling a pup a "PUP" asshole!", I said as I slammed the table. "Who the hell just called me a pup?!", he said as he stood up. "Oh, look my friend. The pup just spoke. But it seems, he's deaf and blind" , Jiro said mocking him even more.

"What did you just say?!", he said as he walked toward us. "Damn, he is deaf, a bad case at that. Wonder where all that barking came from", I said as I put on my sadistic face... What? Never thought I would be sadistic? Anyways, just when the situation's about to blow up. A large explosion occur. "BOOM!", the sound is coming not far from here.

"What was that?", Aiz said. "I don't know, but I bet it's bad news", I said as me and my partner ran to the source of the explosion. After we got there, well let's just say we were very surprised. Standing across us, is a group of monsters. First, there is a humanoid bat-monster, this is Zu-Gooma-Gu. Next there is a humanoid with a Jaguar head and skin, he's also wearing a red scarf. This is the Jaguar Lord. What surprised us the most, were the soldiers accompanying them, it was none other than the SHOCKER Troopers.

"Damn, there's a lot of them!", Jiro said as he noticed the majority of the inn folks are now standing with them. "What are those monsters?", Bell said frightened. "Bell-kun!", said a female voice that actually belonged to a girl with a long twintails, and um… huge assets. "Hestia kami-sama! What are you doing here?", Bell asked. "After the explosion, I ran here as fast as I could. I'm glad you're safe", she said as she snuggled up to him. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but there is larger problem at hand", I said as I pointed to the large group of monsters.

"Who are you?", the girl named Hestia asked us. "Just a friend of this guy", I said as I used my thumb to point at Bell. It seems that the commotion caused by the monsters attracted several familia nearby with their gods as well, strangely nobody made any move to attack them.

"Who are you?", Loki decided to ask. "We are the future!", the Jaguar Lord cried. "What are you talking about?", the girl next to Bell asked this time. "I am Zu-Gooma-Gu, a member of the Grongi", he said with a wicked smile. "And I'm the Pantheras Luteus, but I'm also known as the Jaguar Lord!", he said as he laughed.

"What do you want?", a woman wearing an eyepatch ask this time. "It's simple really, we're here to erase you all!", Zu said as this caused everyone but Jiro and I to gasp in surprise. "But... why?", the man wearing the elephant mask asked. "Let me explain to you pathetic life-forms so you can die in peace.", the Jaguar Lord said. "We are the order made of Grongi, Lords, and Shocker. We're the advanced life-forms in this world. We deserve to live and prosper, but first we have to eradicate you all to make the foundation of our empire!", the monster said, this of course surprised everyone.

Seems like it's our job to take care of this, but first. "Hey pup!", I cried and of course the asshole shout back at me, "What is it punk?!", he said furiously. "Go ahead and face them if you think you are strong enough. After all, didn't you say that you're hate weak people the most?", I said challenging him. Without any further word, the werewolf charged in.

He began with a normal combo of kicks. He was fine when he dealt with the SHOCKER Troopers, but unfortunately, "Eat this!", he yelled as he aimed a flurry of kicks at the Lord. "Pathetic!", the Jaguar Lord blocked the flurry of his kick and then grabbed it like it was no big deal. "What?", was the collective thought of everyone. With ease the Jaguar Lord threw Bete up into the air, and when he almost touched the ground, he kicked him hard in the stomach.

"What?", Bete said, as he slowly got up. "Ha! Pathetic! Is that all you mortals could do?!", the Jaguar Lord cried out to the crowd as he mocked them even more. "Your turn now, princess", Jiro said, and without more talk, Aiz Wallenstein ran straight for combat. She slashed her sword horizontally, harming the troopers standing in her path. And when she confronted the Jaguar Lord, she swung her sword faster than a bullet.

Left, right, up, left, left, feign right. She keep the tempo while slowly catching up to Jaguar Lord speed, but it looks like the Jaguar Lord could block her attacks easily. "Hah. Impressive. But not enough!", the Jaguar lord, then broke her combo and punched her repeatedly, before he sent her flying back to the group. "Aiz-san!", cried the young elf maiden as she caught the sword princess.

"Aiz! Damn you!", the twin amazonian charged in, about to strike the Jaguar Lord, but instead they got hit by Zu-Gooma-Gu who decided to join in on the fight. "Hello girls! Remember me?", the monster said. "Don't underestimate us!", the twins yelled at him as they charged in once again, one was throwing knives at the bat, while the other swing her giant sword repeatedly. But Zu-Gooma-Gu was just too fast for them, he easily deflected and dodged their attack, after that he kicked both of them away.

Iis that all you mortals got? Come on and fight us!", the Jaguar Lord mocked. But despite being humiliated, no one decided to charge in and attack. I bet after they saw their heroes here were defeated so easily, none of them want to make a move, not even the gods!

"Okay that's it, play-times is over", I said as I clapped my hands once and made my way towards them. "Ah another challenger?", the Jaguar Lord said. "Well, he won't go alone you know", Jiro said as he walked in as well. "Another one? This ought to be fun?", Zu-Gooma-Gu said. "Wait, Kenji-san, Jiro-san! What are you both doing?", Bell cried suddenly.

"Taking on that monster, duh", I said as I turned my head towards him. "but not even Aiz or Bete, who are first-class adventurers could take them!", Loki said this time. "Who said that strength depends on class or level?", Jiro said without turning his head. "What do you mean?", a beautiful goddess ask this time. "A person's strength may be recognized by others. But true strength never comes by level or fame", I said. "To be strong is not just having the power to fight and triumph over all", Jiro continued. "But it is earned. Every strength has it weakness, but by overcoming that weakness. One shall find true strength", I said ending the quote.

"Both of you are interesting, who are you?", Zu-Gooma-Gu asked. "I'm Kenji", I started. "And I'm Jiro", Jiro continued. "And we're going to beat you here!", both of us said at the same time. "Such insolences! What makes you think you can take on all of us?", the Jaguar Lord said as the monsters prepared their battle stance.

Me and Jiro said nothing, as I moved my hands in front of my stomach, while Jiro put both of his hand on his waist. At first everyone was confused with our gestures, but was surprised when a belt appeared suddenly on our waist. "Wait... that belt?!", Zu-Gooma-Gu cried. "And that Driver too!", the Jaguar Lord cried out as well.

Paying no heed to their worries, both of us did a series of hand movements, before we shouted, "Henshin!", as the both of us transformed into our other forms. I was donned a black bodysuit, the belt remaining the same with red color at its center. My upper torso is covered in red armor with gold accents that goes down to my waist. I'm also wear red bracers, knee-pads, and golden foot anklets. Lastly, my head is covered by a helmet shaped like a stag-beetle, with a small horn and large red eyes. I am now Kamen Rider Kuuga.

My aibou changed into his own Rider form. He wore a black bodysuit as well, with his belt remaining the same as well. He wore black and gold armor with white accents. And he also wore golden bracers, knee-pads, and foot bracers. And his helmet is the same just like mine with a stag-beetle design, except his horns are slightly longer, and more gold accented. He is Kamen Rider Agito.

Everyone present went speechless. "Bakana! It's just impossible!", Zu-Gooma-Gu said frightened. "Just who are you two?!", Jaguar said also scared. "Shouldn't you guys already know? Oh well, let me introduce myself. I am Kamen Rider Kuuga!", I said as I gave him a thumbs up. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Kamen Rider Agito!", Jiro said as he did Agito's usual pose.

"Let's do this!", Jiro said as we jumped right in and confronted them. The first victims of course were the SHOCKER Troopers. I delivered a combo of strong punches and kicks that even some of them were blasted away. While my aibou proved to be more deadly as he precisely punched the troopers at just the right moment, and easily avoided any assaults attempted by them. Eventually all of them went down to the last troopers.

"Damn it!", Zu-Gooma-Gu said as he and the Jaguar Lord charged towards us. "I'll take on the Grongi, you take care of the Lord!", I cried to him. "Got it!", Jiro replied with a thumbs-up. Both of us ran to our respective foes. I jumped and performed a bicycle kick at Zu-Gooma-Gu, while Jiro dive-kicked the Jaguar Lord onto his chest. "Gah!", both of them were sent reeling back easily.

"Damn, gotta admit that was pathetic" "I agree with you aibou", Jiro replied back at me as both of the monsters stood up shakily. "Damn it, don't underestimate us!", the Jaguar Lord yelled out as both the monsters charged once again. This time, the Jaguar Lord decided to attack me. I blocked his first punch, and dodged another one. Boy is he fast, I'm barely able to block all of his attack.

Left, right ,down, up, left, left hook, I kept on blocking until we ended up in a deadlock. To counter this, I jumped up into the air and kicked him right in the chest. "Gah!", once again he flew back once more. Jiro jumped from one space to another, as he avoided Zu-Gooma-Gu's aerial attacks. Eventually, Zu-Gooma-Gu dived at him once again, only to be blocked by Jiro's hands. He pulled down the monster, and started to punch him furiously.

Zu-Gooma-Gu tried to take off once more, but Jiro saw this, and instead kicked him squarely in the chest. "Gaah!", Zu-Gooma-Gu exclaimed as he was sent flying next to the Jaguar Lord. "Hey aibou, lets finish this", Jiro said as two more pair of horns suddenly popped out from behind his main horns. "Okay Aibou", I replied back as my body began to be filled with power. On the ground where Agito was standing on, a golden aura, which bears the Agito symbol. slowly appeared and was absorbed into Agito's feet. While my whole body was overflowing with power, that even lightning could be seen circling my body. And all that power, was transferred to my right foot, as it started to burned red hot.

"Ikuzo!", I shouted out as we ran to our targets, jumped high up into the air, before we did the legendary technique that every Rider possesses. "Rider Kick!", both of us shout at the same time. Our feet were on fire, and when they connected with the Jaguar Lord and Zu-Gooma-Gu, its impact sent both of them flying away for a few hundred meters until they landed on the ground painfully.

"Im- impossible!", the Jaguar Lord struggled as he attempted to stand up. "We cannot lose, not now!", Zu-Gooma-Gu continued, also struggling to get up as well, until both stopped struggling and collapsed onto the ground before both of them exploded into pieces. "Whew, all's well ends well", I said as I turned towards our spectators as they were staring at us with open mouths and wide eyes. "What?", I asked innocently. "WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT?!", everyone shouted.

*The screen closed up, showing both Kuuga and Agito's symbol*

 **Whew,that was one heck of a prologue. Hope you all like it on further note thisstory will go slow but steady so please bear with us. Thank you for reading!**

 **Warchieftain have left the forge!**


End file.
